


Resurgence

by sierraowls



Series: The Infinity Saga [1]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Canon Compliant, Genius Draco, Multi, Multiverse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-05 14:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18830539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sierraowls/pseuds/sierraowls
Summary: "What do you know about the Reauxs?" Daphne inquired."That they used to be royalty, descendant from the senators of Rome itself. They could be dated back to the ancient Greeks too if you can include the bastard lines." Draco said. "Why do you ask?""Because you're playing a dangerous game. More dangerous when you've already aligned yourself to him.""I know what power play is.""A Reaux's power is not even equivalent to a little war. They grow slowly in time, lingering under and above shadows. They could be politicians, shopkeepers, spies, children. You will never know one until you find yourself bleeding and dying by the hands of them."-Three players move the game of power in the Wizarding World. Those who oppose them are knocked out, tortured and manipulated. It may be a game for the most powerful wizards in the world; but war is a cycle. Their key players are tossed and turned, betrayed and saved by the unexpected. With a not-so-muggleborn girl torn between choosing what is duty and what is right, the war between light and dark is not so obvious at all.





	1. Pre-face. Earth 184

**Author's Note:**

> Key Facts:
> 
> 1) This is Canon Compliant and will follow the books from Book 5 to Book 7 of Harry Potter.  
> 2) I don't own any of the characters of Harry Potter, Sherlock and Marvel.  
> 3) Some characters have different personalities from the original. I've made them a bit more 'louder' and rational.
> 
> I've worked very hard trying to constantly edit and change these series and I'm finally happy with it. I'm planning to post this here alongside my Wattpad page but I'm very excited to try AO3 out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the many parallel universes - a Titanian Eternal, a mutant of a superhuman race, plays with the game of life and death.
> 
> Six Infinity Stones.
> 
> Two Olympian Eternals.
> 
> One Gate.
> 
> Earth's protectors fall after the destruction of Olympia. With only few surviving, their only chance to protect reality was to do the impossible.
> 
> But in time, the Mad Titan will find them...and perhaps perform what many in the multiverse has never succeeded before.

" _...Mo_ _m_ _..._ "  
  
  


The world spun around her.  
  
  


" _..._ _Dad_ _..._ "  
  
  


Explosions.  
  
  


Screams.  
  
  


Red.  
  
  


All she could see was red. The colour covered her hands; it dripped over her wrists and covered her arms.  
  
  


It dripped onto the floor...right next to the body beside her.  
  
  


" _Hey...Hey! HEY! We've got to go._ "  
  
  


The tears began to fall, and she couldn't move. Not anymore.  
  
  


Not her son.  
  
  


" _I'm sorry...but we must go! They need us._ "  
  
  


Her mind couldn't get her words out. As she glance over to where the sofa had been, where her family had just been, she saw him. She knew that the flames engorging his body-  
  
  


" _I can't Karis...I can't-"_  
  
  


" _I know you can, Serse..._ "  
  
  


She let him. She let him take her away.  
  
  


Away from what was her family.  
  
  


Her dream.  
  
  


She let him take her back to the place she had long gone forgotten. The place she was born. The place she had grown. The place she grew up to hate.  
  
  


It doesn't take long for time to past. To find herself staring at the mirror, armor shimmering in the dim lights. As she vanished the weapons in her hands, she stares a minute longer.  
  
  


She wishes she hasn't, because it only made her hear the screams again.

* * *

 

" _Fall back! Fall back! Protect the gates!_ "  
  
  


" _Ikaris! We must break the bridge..._ "  
  
  


His heart stopped. He saw his wife's face.  
  
  


Her face was full of determination.  
  
  


And the dread continued.  
  
  


" _Get back!_ "  
  
  


" _No!_ "  
  
  


He heard her from his mind.  
  
  


Tears began to fall from his cheeks.  
  
  


She looked at him one last time, a faint smile on her lips.  
  
  


" _I love you, Ikaris._ "  
  
  


He breathed.  
  
  


" _It's okay...let me go._ "  
  
  


The bridge fell.  
  
  


And so did his love.

* * *

 

Olympia fell in just a week.  
  
  


It felt like eons for her.  
  
  


Her father was dead. Truly dead. Wiped out by the so called gauntlet in the Mad Titan's hand.  
  
  


Only a few Eternals survived, and those who lived had turned against her, Ikaris and Athena. The only thing that was stopping the Titan's expansion was the very thing that made Eternals the most advanced beings on Earth.  
  
  


And then the fight for the stones began.  
  
  


" _You won't succeed._ "  
  
  


" _Neither can you._ "  
  
  


For once she was thankful for the powers she was born with, as she grabbed the stone from his gauntlet and teleported to the gates. Ikaris was waiting for her, standing aware of Chitauri and the Black Order.  
  
  


The begin to come.  
  
  


" _Both of you! Go!_ "  
  
  


Her eyes widened.  
  
  


" _No! You have to come with us-_ "  
  
  


" _Someone needs to destroy the gate!_ "  
  
  


Athena sent a wave of electricity around her, pulling the Chitauri down. Ikaris cleared her path.  
  
  


" _I'll stay._ "  
  
  


" _She will die! You have to hide the stone!_ "  
  
  


Her heart stopped then.  
  
  


As she looked at the orange stone in her hand, she breathed.  
  
  


" _Go Sersi! Ikaris!_ "  
  
  


She shut her eyes then, and felt her body pull apart as she and Ikaris traveled through the multiverse.   
  
  


The stone hummed in her hand.  
  
  


She never responded.  
  
  


And when Ikaris turned the eternal's hand upwards, a cold dread seeped through his body.  
  
  


The stone was gone.

* * *

 

**The Infinity Saga**

 

**"Death is what gives life meaning. To know your days are numbered. Your time is short."**

 


	2. Prologue. Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Lady receives news of a new heir. A teenager discusses the differences of her life in the wizarding world and the non-magical world. A woman arrives back to her home country and meet her childhood friend.

**Margot Reaux I  
  
**

Margot Reaux lifted her teacup gently to her lips and drank the hot tea. She tried not to realize the blandness of the drink, trying again to bare down the liquid as a sort of warmth reassuring comfort than wanting to drink it due its tastes. They only gave her one sugar now, and it had been the doctor's suggestion.  
  


They were not too wrong. At her age, she should be a third of the size every other old woman had been. But Margot couldn't stop her eating habits. Not long after the very seat next to her had been dusting away, no longer used. The drawing rooms were quite peaceful, much like her mind as well.  
  


Her doctors, advisors, servants: all wanted to make sure their lady was fine. But how can they when she could tell easily of the fear in the faces if they ever tried to match against her. She: Lady Margot of House Reaux, the last living (and legitimate) member, had gone through many years.  
  


Though it hadn't stopped her knowing her place and her duty. She reminded herself as she sat there, watching from her seat the birds being fed out in the gardens.  
  


By then, a gentle knock came from the door.  
  


Margot beckoned, and her advisor - Julian - bowed in entrance. Her head hadn't turned to him, she was too focused on the peacocks mingling with each other.  
  


"My Lady, I have some news."  
  


Her hand waved.  
  


He continued, "Our agents found them."  
  


Margot mentally paused. She felt a warm surge tingling in her body, but her face showed no response nor reaction to the vague news. She let him continue.  
  


"It's your youngest son..." Julian's voice faltered slightly. "Aviram's-"  
  


"I know perfectly well who my son's name was," She spoke, but then paused.  
  


Margot had been waiting for this to happen. It could have been years or months, but yet now it had been fifteen years since she had first gave her request in finding them.  
  


Julian had told her it was a girl. Now almost of age at their magical standards. There was nothing more on her son's daughter other than her schooling and who she was raised by. Margot pursed her lips, but deep inside she was grinning - pleased.  
  


After she had read over the files her advisor gave her, she waved her hand. The file of pages floated across the drawing room and landed on the front of her desk, where barely anything took its space.  
  


When she dismissed him, he asked Margot what her plans were for her granddaughter.  
  


And she merely responded: "I would like for her to meet me."  
  


"When, my lady." He asked.  
  


"Soon. When the time is right," Margot sipped her tea. "We must be patient."  
  


Once her advisor left, she brought herself to her thoughts, placing the cup back onto the small table beside her. Her fingers glided over the letter, and a small photo. ' _She looks too thin._ '  
  


The fifteen-year-old was taller than most for her age, as her long lean legs had to cross over as she played. Margot could tell she was a natural cellist, by her concentration and the ease of her face. Her dark brown - almost jet black by the photo - was almost scrunched into a bun of curls. She could tell the hairband was going to snap if the girl moved an inch. Freckles lined her cheeks, and her abnormally bright blue eyes that shone most of her oval face.  
  


Margot knew her granddaughter was hardly into her vanity, quite the opposite. She held no other confidence but the confidence of her playing and her talent. A child that pushes her drives to talents and her own self-interest.  
  


' _Clearly something from the mother._ ' Margot frowned, and took note for later about the situation. A Reaux was supposed to hold a purpose to strive a population, and that had meant the population of the wizarding and muggle world. If this child had been hidden under a rock, only to be wasted as a substitute for a corpse to the Dark Lord: then Margot had done her job wrong.  
  


No. Margot couldn't let this opportunity to waste. She would not let her family rot to nothing whilst purebloods taint their existence.  
  


She asked for a servant, a young woman who had always been her messenger in Britain.  
  


"Madame." The young lady bowed. "You have sent for me."  
  


Margot responded, "Rumours have been going around the village of an heir to this house."  
  


"It is true, madame." The messenger spoke in broken French. "They are worried, however, that a foreigner to the custom won't be a good ruler."  
  


"You may British, but you are a Reaux by right of citizenship." Margot spoke in English. She eyed her. "Your task is to make sure that Albus Dumbledore does not find out that Thalia Smith is a Reaux."  
  


Right there, the woman's face began to pale. Margot could see her face quickly reverted to its stoic smile and stiffly said, "As you wish, madame."  
  


"Good." Margot Reaux said. "Because we know very well that we would like Thalia Smith to be in safe hands. Don't we, Ms Prince?"  
  


By the time the doors shut quietly, Margot couldn't help purse her lips. She had planned this ever since that night. The prophecy. The Dark lord.  
  


She would not be moved by neither force, or even the side that deemed themselves the Light.  
  


Margot would prove them wrong, not to mess with the House of Reaux.  
  


* * *

 

**Thalia Smith I  
  
**

"I heard that your aunt is coming back before school starts." Molly Hooper said.  
  


Thalia Smith hummed. "Tomorrow I believe. If not, probably today..."  
  


The two friends sat themselves on the swings, the park filled with children playing and parents chatting. They've been chatting for about an hour, not caring the fact that they were quite a bit old to use the playground. But Thalia liked it. It wasn't the best place to reunite, but a substitute without having neighbours prying to each other's gossip.  
  


She closed her eyes and let the warmth of sunbathe her face. Thalia didn't mind the brightness and the possibility of getting sunburnt. Sunshine wasn't exactly Scotland's greatest visitor. And with boarding at a school in Scotland - Thalia was as pale as a ghost (ironically).  
  


"She always brings French sweets and food back." Molly said. "I liked the lollipops that tasted like creme brûlée."  
  


Thalia smiled. "I thought I gave you ten of those. You ate them after two weeks?"  
  


Her friend blushed, and defended, "Hey, you can't help these things. Luckily I'm not pursuing anything to do with dentistry."  
  


"No, definitely not when I'm around."  
  


"You barely eat anything, Lia."  
  


"I liked those pumpkin macarons." Thalia changed the subject and began swinging back and forth.  
  


Molly agreed. "Definitely, I'll make sure to get them when I go back."  
  


Even if she continued to swing higher, her feet still rubbed against the dirt. Molly joined her soon, swinging in time with her childhood friend. They had met in primary school, still innocent and had all the time to spend it at each other's company.  
  


But Thalia rarely saw her friend during school due to the boarding situation they both were in. Molly had mostly spent her education abroad in France. Thalia had been the first to learn the native tongue but as soon as five years gone by, Molly had caught up easily.  
  


They bickered in English and French, sometimes Thalia would slip into Italian and make Molly fluster - trying her best to decipher what Thalia had said about latest medicinal practices.  
  


"Why are you wasting on subjects when you could be using your skill for medical school." Thalia furrowed her brows. "You've always looked up to your parents."  
  


Molly huffed, "I know that. But maybe healing could be a good alternative."  
  


"You know the human body better than anyone I know."  
  


"They don't know what OWLs even are! They might think I'm talking about the bird for Merlin's sake."  
  


Thalia slowed down to a halt, looking down at her friend with an unimpressed face. She knew from Molly that she was trying to lie. The way Molly stuttered over her words and the brash immediate response.  
  


She would be a great doctor or surgeon in Thalia's eyes. However, her magical friend had other plans that could easily fit social normalities.  
  


They made their way back after getting bored. It was getting late into the afternoon, anyways, and their parents were expecting them to have gotten back and finish anything they needed to do for school.  
  


Thalia had always been tall for her age and didn't have to take so many steps whereas Molly had to keep up with her long strides. Whilst her hair was curly, tied in a braid from frizzing in the wind, Molly's was straight and thin - easily clipped back.  
  


She took notice on Molly's change after a year at school. Her face had gotten slimmer from excess baby fat and her eyes had dark rims from the piles of homework set. If Thalia thought the homework was a bit too much at her school, French wizarding schooling had more.  
  


When they arrived onto Privet Drive, Molly had already walked down her house, a street a corner away, closer to the main road. The two hugged and Thalia suggested for her friend to take some care.  
  


"Let me know if your aunt comes, okay." Molly said.  
  


Thalia smiled with amusement. "Come around to ours tomorrow. She'll have three times the number of lollipops - all for you."  
  


"Always bargaining everything, Lia." Molly hugged her one last time before entering her house.  
  


It was a quiet walk back. Everybody was done mowing their lawn today, as of every summer. Their neighbours, the Browns, always cleaned their car every Sunday morning before church. The Whitehalls which were two doors down had always something being delivered to them - furniture or the odd black van. Mrs Figg had at least fifty cats (or so Thalia thought) that Thalia swore roamed the area like a zoo.  
  


And then, there were the Dursleys. Hardly the most friendliest bunch, though Thalia had to admit that their garden was at most what she would describe as her school's greenhouses - without the deadly screaming.  
  


She couldn't ignore them, not when her journey resulted her into always bumping into one of them. Most of the time it would be Mrs Dursley. The woman she could only relate herself to would have been their heights, and nothing in between had made Thalia a catch to her and Mrs Dursley's son. She would constantly mention how  _her_ Dudley was a charmer and was very good and kind and strong.  
  


There were often moments when the elder woman had invited Thalia around for tea in their living room, and she had to listen to Mrs Dursley fawn over her son's achievements.  
  


Thalia wanted to run so fast, even apparition could not defeat her speed.  
  


This time, it wasn't the Dursley woman. It was the Dursley elder. Mr Dursley was portly and almost walrus like to her mind, and incredibly purple. Something in her head reminded her of a familiarity of the colour drenched into the man's face and Thalia would almost forget this was the man that had thirty owls surrounding his house.  
  


"Hello, Mr Dursley." Thalia politely now noticed him after trying her best to look rushed. "How are you this afternoon?"  
  


"Very well, thank you." He gruffly nodded. "I suppose you've been out as well. With friends perhaps?"  
  


"My friend got back from France." She said. "I was just heading back."  
  


"My son, Dudley. He's with his friends at the park." Mr Dursley emphasised his son's name. "He's been wanting to know when you'd come back, what was it? Oxford?"  
  


"Yes," She lied. "But unfortunately, my aunt is arriving this evening and I must make sure my work is complete."  
  


Mr Dursley proudly hummed, "Dudley is just the same as you. Very dedicated in his schoolwork. He's very well-known at his."  
  


"Of course. Not when you've raised a good person, Mr Dursley."  
  


Mr Dursley was about to speak, until he looked at his watch. He had an exasperated look in his face, bordering into irritation before smiling back at Thalia. "Say hello to your family, will you?"  
  


She nodded before letting the man waddle into his house. Her shoulders relaxed and she took a long shallow breath before continuing to walk. ' _Why do I waste my time on them?_ ' Thalia asked herself. It wasn't her business. And it definitely wasn't her business to meddle Harry Potter's relatives.  
  


As she arrived at her house, which looked every inch the same as the rest on the street, and unlocked the door.  
  


Her parents were still at work, rehearsing for tonight's show. After she put away her shoes, she shrugged her shoulders and winced at the burns. ' _Should have put some protection charm._ ' Thalia thought.  
  


She got up the stairs and smiled when she noticed her little friend on the windowsill.  
  


"Hermes." Thalia raised her arm and the barn owl flew to her, perching himself on her. She let her fingers trace his feathers gently, hearing him hoot in happiness. "My, my you've gotten bigger than I thought."  
  


The owl had predominantly been her messenger owl ever since she had started school at Hogwarts. Though as the years passed, Thalia had a growing connection to the magical creature and had gained a friend throughout her years.  
  


Hermes flew to her desk and pecked at the letter he had placed down. She walked over and thanked him, opening it up to read over;  
  


> _Hello Lia,_
> 
> _We hope you're having a good summer. We're sorry that we haven't written to you for a month. We're not allowed you see. Mum's being really strict and keeping it shush shush._
> 
> _But to be honest, you'd know soon enough. You're incredibly smart. And maybe too smart for our own good._
> 
> _Anyways, we just wanted to let you know that's we're alive. Hermes been a good boy and had dodged every ministry regulated checkpoints_
> 
> _Don't miss us too much. Ron's been as usual. Ginny's a bit peachy, and Percy has been Percy. By the way, Opal's wondering if you would like to meet her in London. She wants to discuss about the 'project'._
> 
> _With mischief and magic,_
> 
> _Gred and Forge  
>   
> _

Thalia slipped the slim dark stick from her pocket, and tapped it onto the letter. The letter gradually disappeared, with black burned marks turning the paper into ash.  
  


Her friends must be in some hideout or safe house, Thalia assumed. Why would they hint so easily about their current situation to her, a person who had no trouble knowing things she wasn't supposed to know?  
  


She knew one link, and it had the Weasleys involvement. And that was pretty much due to Harry fucking Potter.  
  


Thalia had no quarrels with the boy in her year, who was too naive for the position he was always thrown into. Her four years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had this, and it had sought her to be glad she wasn't any part of it.  
  


Snakes, stones, murderers and now a dark lord. Thalia had to sigh most of the time something happens to her classmate, wishing if the forces of fate could at least take a holiday.  
  


She didn't believe in fate either, so who was she to claim for the blame.  
  


Maybe the so called he-who-must-not-be-named. Though, she would like to point out in a time that the name was too long and was pointless. The wizarding world feared this Dark Lord because each wizard and witch was a pussy to even speak his real name.  
  


"Merlin, I'm glad Molly didn't have to go and watch that go down." She reminded herself of the Triwizard tournament.  
  


If only she didn't feel like the Einstein, but then again - that would result to be the most boring years of her school life. And she was constantly bored. Even if her place had defined her as no one.  
  


* * *

 

**Marcia Prince I  
  
**

She hated the UK.  
  


Always had and always will no matter how British she could possibly get. She had been born during a storm and ironically had been called as the baby of storms for her stormy black eyes that has flashes of grey within them.  
  


She let the rain patter down the edge of the rooftop, hearing the gutter swash with water and the metal drainage systems echo like rivers.  
  


Marcia was just hoping it wasn't going to rain when she heads into inner London. Her temporary lodgings had changed since the last time, and had resulted her to have to meet someone at South Kensington. At least it was one of the good parts of London.  
  


She hated London too. Too loud and bustling with people with brief cases and the trending dresses and bags. (Marcia had already bought the newest Louis Vuitton bag in Paris already, and was ready to glide around with at the studio.)  
  


As she took the train to the capital, Marcia pondered over the documents she had been given. Her passport was safely tucked away from one of her  _connections,_ with Marcia having to trust them of some of the muggle identification wizards rarely hold. And if Lady Reaux trusts the people she has as allies then Marcia should accept it.  
  


It was hard. To be on the run constantly, and not in the sense of being illegal. Marcia Prince had defined her loyalties, and it concluded her to do the things she hated about herself.  
  


And that was keeping her mouth sewed shut.  
  


" _The train will be arriving at Paddington station in five minutes, please make sure all luggage and belongings are taken off the train. Thank you._ "  
  


The muffling let Marcia shut her bag and tuck away the strand of black hair behind her ears. Her chin rose, poised, before gliding off her chair and out of the train.  
  


When she got off the platform, Marcia Prince felt as if she had de-aged by ten years.  
  


He wasn't hard to spot.  
  


Tall with the tired eyes and soft smile, Marcia skipped over to Remus Lupin and hugged the man at her strongest grip.  
  


"Don't you dare run from me again." Marcia whispered.  
  


His chest rattled from his chuckle. "Wouldn't imagine it, Birdie."  
  


"Liar."  
  


Marcia stepped back and grinned. "Obviously we'll be playing hide and seek again once I'm away."  
  


He sighed and shook his head, "How could I miss you when you're always getting duller with your jokes."  
  


"Because you're getting old, Moony." She let Remus handle her bag, after wrestling for it. But typical gentleman as he was, Marcia let him carry her belongings out of the station.  
  


The two exited the station and walked a few blocks through the part of London. Remus had kept silent, letting Marcia speak of her journey around the world. It had been six months since her last contact with her dear friend, and too long to have caught up in person.  
  


She talked about her career tour in Europe, mentioning parts of visiting monuments like the Eiffel Tower, the Louvre, Checkpoint Charlie and the Leaning Tower of Pisa. Her tale then rolled over to what she did in those places. Tales of how her group had partied too much and had gotten drunk - resulting into nights that seemed to queer to her friend's eyes.  
  


"At least you've enjoyed it, Marcie." Remus slipped her nickname. "You deserve to have the chance, and not have to stick here in cold, wet and miserable England-"  
  


She interrupted, "Don't say that. I chose to come because I know what is right." Her eyes tried to find his, and he stared down at her with those sad eyes Marcia could never forget.  
  


"To know what is right or what is right for you?" He muttered.  
  


She stiffed when the cold response trailed down her brain.  
  


"I left because there was nothing for me here." Marcia's voice became cold. "You could have easily left with me. We could have settled somewhere. In a cottage in the woods. No one to bother us."  
  


He snapped, "And what about everything else? Harry? Your brother? Sirius?" The last name was a whisper.  
  


Marcia gave him a deadpanned look.  
  


Remus stopped walking and grabbed her arm.  
  


She eyed him warily, almost edging her fingers towards her sleeve...  
  


"Marcia..." Remus softly spoke. "Everything you know, and everything you've heard...It's not exactly the truth."  
  


"I know that."  
  


"I know, but you have to consider taking this slowly - and with an open mind." Remus explained. "You must step aside your thoughts about him-"  
  


"Is that what you're afraid of?" Marcia quirked a brow. "That I might speak out of turn?"  
  


"You and your brother are too much alike."  
  


She snorted. "Obviously."  
  


He gave her a stern look.  
  


She sighed whilst her friend let go of her hand, trailing his hand towards hers. Marcia missed Remus, and had forgotten the last time they had taken each other others hands. It had even gone into something more.  
  


She tiptoed with no difficulty and pecked her lips on his cheek. "Relax, Moony. I'll keep my tongue in check."  
  


They headed down to a nearby apparition point. As the two took each other's hand, when Marcia opened her eyes, she noticed the small park they had landed in.  
  


She followed his feet, to find themselves overlooking a row of terrace Georgian houses, plain brick with ornamented black metal fences and large windows. They stood in front of the house that said number eleven and thirteen, both having cars parked against the sidewalk.  
  


When Remus muttered a few words Marcia would have to remember, she watched the terrace house slide out - revealing a hidden building in broad daylight.  
  


"Welcome to the number twelve Grimmauld Place."  
  


The place looked like she had entered a haunted house. Marcia jumped in shock when a large screeched was hurled at her.  
  


" _FILTHY MUTT AND BLOOD TRAITOR!_ "  
  


"That would be the portrait." Remus pointed and she hummed in acknowledgment.  
  


This was the safe house Remus had mentioned they were going to work in, Marcia guessed. The house was styled as if she had taken a time machine to the Victorian era. There were severed elf heads, portraits of dark and deafening people and the odd vase that could have been an urn or a cauldron.  
  


The dark purple, or black, wallpaper began to peel off from the walls, with odd dark bits covering the ceiling and cobwebs lining the chandelier.  
  


Marcia sniffed and smiled. "At least I'm not living in your shack, Moony."  
  


He turned around and quirked a brow. "I thought you liked my home, Birdie."  
  


"I did. But then I got to stay in the Aman Venice hotel."  
  


Marcia could sense him rolling his eyes. "Must you boast?"  
  


"You love it really."  
  


"Come on, let's get you introduced."  
  


Marcia stopped in front of the mirror, catching her appearance. She took out her wand and casted a quick spell. Her hair was untied, flowing just past her shoulders, and her coat was quickly dried. She took a deep breath and nodded.  
  


A dancer must always be ready for the performance.  
  


* * *

 

_Written: 10/05/19_

_Edited: 29/05/2019_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh it's been a while since I've written. Anyhow, welcome, to probably the longest project I have done. This has been in the making since 2015 (when I was a little small bean) and a lot of constant editing and re-writes have resulted to this. I am still writing and editing, so it kind of follows the canon stories of each fandom I took.
> 
> Thalia Smith [Tah-lia or Thah-lia when pronounced] is one of my longest ever character I've constantly developed. At first, she is stuck up and snarky, a very familiar trait. I based Margot Reaux after Olenna Tyrell, because good lord she is badass lady who isn't fun to trifle with
> 
> Marcia Prince is obviously related to someone to our familiarity. And she's fun to write as a character because she's constantly wavering from supposed responsible adult to a bachelor partying across Europe.


	3. 1. Falling Into Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A boy coming into realisation what he will getting himself into and the attack in Little Whinging.

**Draco Malfoy I  
  
**

A gentle breeze blew inland from the sea. Several seagulls flocked the skies, and the odd kite that hovered over as the sun settled in and his mind was drifting off.  


He could taste the sea quite strongly in his mouth as he bit onto the end of the pencil. A few taps onto the paper, his eyes grew slightly wide before squinting back and finding his page to fill up. The noise of the sea drowned the heavy scribbling before he stopped again and pondered.  


' _No, no. That won't work. That could mean a sword for a pen, not a dagger for a pen..._ '  


"Darling."  


He looked up from his work, brushing the strands of his hair from his face. He had to squint due to the sun in his eyes, and was glad that the person calling him had blocked it out immediately. Once he realised who it was, he stood up from his seat and dusted the eraser bits from his lap.  


He said, "I'm sorry mother, I should probably be practicing with my spells."  


"Draco."  


His mother stopped him from moving from his seat.  


She gestured him to sit and his complied, slowly eyeing her - waiting for some signal in her eyes to prepare for what she was about to say. He had been nurtured to be prepared for things, expected to respond with the utmost calm demeanour his family possessed.  


Draco's mother, Narcissa, began: "I would like to tell you that we'll be leaving tomorrow back to the manor."  


He knew that obviously. He was only away here in Normandy with his mother for only a third of the holidays, and then he would have to come back to Britain - back to his home.  


However, Draco had loved his time in northern France. The days spent on the beach, walking in the sand, feeling the cold water between his toes. In the days when he was not up to anything, he would sit on the balcony, reading his textbooks. Maybe do the odd homework or two his professors had assigned them.  


Every couple of days he and his mother would venture down to the nearby village. It was a magical one, with French wizards selling food and trinkets in stalls. Typical French cuisine would often be served in restaurants. He loved it when his mother would treat him to a cafe.  


_La Sirène_ Draco remembered, and often caught several girls of his age to glance at him this time round. He would quirk a brow and smirk, causing them to go pink before smiling shyly.  


However, if he wasn't doing anything particular, he would often do what he had been doing on the last full day in France: and that was working on his runes. Today had been working on his Greek and Latin, yesterday had been filled with Norse and Celtic.  


"Of course, that was what you and father proposed." He said. "A month here in Normandy and then two months working back at home."  


His mother placed her hand on top his, running circles against the outside of his hand. She spoke: "I must tell you this, because you have to be prepared. To what's to come once we leave."  


Draco stayed silent.  


She explained. "I know it's bad enough that you love this place. We have been going to Normandy every summer to spend time as a family. I've seen you more relaxed here. Our little haven has given you room for you to grow. And I want to make sure that when we go back, that you're willing to listen to us. To agree to what we tell you to do."  


He continued to look, staring at her eyes. They were dark brown, unlike his that almost reflected silver lining in the skies that day.  


"You must trust me, Draco." She exhaled. "Trust your father...trust the Dark Lord."  


A tingling sensation travelled up his spine and into his head, causing his hand to go slightly limp. Draco tried his best to hide the shaking motion once the name slipped into ear. He needed to show his mother that he was ready. Ready to face something his family had supported for most of life and before. He needed to let the Dark Lord know that he was worthy as the heir of his house.  


"I won't let you, nor father down." He said in a hard tone. "You've brought me up for this. Let me make you proud."  


His mother smile faltered. "And the Dark Lord, Draco? Will you make him proud?"  


He did not hesitate and answered. "I would do what he wants me to do."  


"Good."  


His mother sighed in relief. She stood up from the other side of the table, walking over to press her lips onto his head.  


Shutting his eyes, he felt his mother slowly back away, seeing the twitch of her lips. She informed him that was going to have the house elves pack up all their belongings for tomorrow. Draco nodded and watched her return inside.  


Once she had left, Draco let go of the tightness in his chest - assuring himself that everything would be fine.  


Everything would fall into place.  


* * *

 

**Harry Potter I  
  
**

Harry swung back and forth on his seat. The swing creaked, probably due to the age and its joints rusting from the constant weathering. But he continued, looking nowhere in particular. Harry had his mind floating, wondering over the memories he possessed.  


The day hadn't gotten any better. His aunt had made him do his chores. Making breakfast (he had burnt the bacon to Petunia's expectations), tending the garden by taking out weeds, hoovering and dusting. He might as well replace the walls if his relatives wanted to make sure the house was rid of his  _tainted blood_. But despite his work, he was glad to be rid of for the afternoon.  


He had taken the rest of the day relaxing and staying away from his cousin as possible. It didn't help when Harry couldn't relax at all. His mind was elsewhere but reality. And his emotions showed it well.  


There were moments of worry, sometimes anger whenever he expected a letter on his owl's feet, only to find them empty. None of his friends had written back for most of summer, and he had felt lonelier than ever.  


Especially of what happened this year. The Tri-wizard tournament.  


Harry never wanted it. Framed by a man who had killed his own father and doomed to rise You Know Who.  


Flashes of moments of the graveyard went through Harry's mind, and he had to grip the chains of the swing tightly from swaying back too far. The bright lights. Red and green. He saw his parents, hovering on either side of him as he battled for his life.  


No matter how much he thought he had ripped away a chance from Voldemort - it had cost him a life to repay for dodging death.  


He could still remember Cedric Diggory's lifeless body, as he carried him back. A whole crowd watched a student die from a game wizards had thought was fun.  


Anger came back to Harry, and he flashed his eyes when he heard several cackles of laughter in the distance.  


Dudley and his gang of friends crowded around Harry. They began taunting him, with Dudley retelling his story.  


"Don't kill Cedric!"  


Dudley mimicked a whiny voice. "Who's Cedric? Is he your boyfriend?"  


All of Dudley's friend laughed along, only making Harry clench his fists. His cousin pretended to cry, moaning and whining until something snapped in his head.  


It took only three seconds, before the tip of his wand pressed itself onto Dudley's chest.  


Harry saw Dudley's face fall, a worried look forlorn him until he smiled wickedly back.  


"You can't do that outside school,  _Potty_." Dudley taunted. "They'll tell them you're doing  _magic_. Look guys,  _Potty_ 's got a stick!"  


His nostril's flared and his eyes glared through the lenses. "Try me. At least you'll know what's it like again to have a tail-"  


"You boys don't do anything productive."  


Harry heard an unfamiliar voice call out, and Dudley immediately flicked to turn around. His cousin's large body hid who was speaking to him. With his wand fixed still, he stepped aside to figure who it was.  


Suddenly, his' eyes widened, surprised to find her of all people - knowing his cousin. Thalia Smith had a bored look radiating off her, as she had her arms to her hips and quirked brow. Somehow her presence had only inches him to curse Dudley even more.  


Dudley stuttered, "Thalia, you're back."  


"I am." She said.  


His cousin's friends stayed silent, too meek from annoying their ring leader if they spoke out if turn. "Mate, it's getting late. I might go now..."One of them spoke, and the rest murmured in response.  


As they left Dudley in the playground, it was Harry and Thalia left with him.  


He saw her shoulders relax, and a frown perched on her lips. "Can you stop antagonising him? I must admit: I like to jape at Lestrade sometimes when I was at school with you, but this is rather low-"  


"I'll hurt Molly."  


Dudley threatened her, his face matching Harry's uncle's purple essence quite easily. "You don't think I know where she lives-"  


Harry expected Thalia to react in anger, as a Gryffindor would. Their house was often known for their temper, and all Harry had gotten today was more surprises. He never talked to her, or even acknowledged her in the room. In conclusion, Harry had realised he had remembered every time he interacted with his Gryffindor mates - except hers.  


Her face didn't scrunch up nor smile with anger in her eyes, instead she had a calm expression - too familiar at the tip of his tongue but had not placed a name.  


"Go." Thalia said.  


Then, Harry had found his gaze at her.  


Dudley breathed and squared his shoulders. "Is that what it is?" He said. "You like my scrawny pathetic cousin, do you?"  


Thalia replied, "Compared to you? In a heartbeat."  


Harry dejected, "What-"  


"Arguing with you is a waste of my intellect." Thalia turned away.  


His chest boiled with annoyance. She had been there just to taunt Dudley and nothing more. Her dramatic exit hadn't helped as well, and it wasn't exactly dramatic. Her footsteps on the gravel path were heard as she left. Harry tightly gripped his wand, before slowly putting it back into his pocket.  


"Potter!"  


He whipped his head up and found her looking back.  


"If I were you, you should probably head back. There's going to be a full shower this evening." She said and continued to walk away.  


Dudley and he kept silent on the walk back to Privet Drive. Harry eyed his classmate from the distance, unsure of himself to catch up and ask the dozens of questions he had. Why hadn't he noticed that she lived in Little Whinging? How did she know Dudley? Why did she speak at him just now?  


The most important question had kept him more curious about the girl: and that was why hadn't he ever noticed Thalia Smith went to Hogwarts, and as a Gryffindor?  


A drop of water hit his cheek, and Harry tilted his head to find the skies grey and rumbling.  


The rain hadn't back away from turning into a full shower. He and his cousin ran to the nearest shelter, a walkway under the road above them. There were graffiti marks on the concrete walls, a foul smell lingered over the foggy mist that seemed to overlook them.  


He sniffed and dried his hands on his jeans, taking a breath after the sprint.  


And then somehow, everything grew cold.  


Too cold to his liking that Harry felt his arm hairs stiffen. He felt Goosebumps as he felt a wave of icy air frost over his body. It was abnormally cold now, and Harry positioned himself - his hand lingering over to his wand.  


The lamps faltered and flickered, when he spotted Thalia had already gone - his heart dropped. Dudley's breath was visible, having to notice the smoke coming from his mouth.  


When he felt something behind him, he took a breath.  


It was happening too quickly. He grunted and choked as long slender fingers grasped his neck. His body lifted, slamming against the wall as the dark face loomed over him, with a crackling sound exiting its mouth. An icy wind blew in his face, and he felt his surrounding grow darker.  


He could only see speckles of what Dudley had been, who's face had paled at the sight of the floating creature.  


"Dudley...r-run!" Harry struggled to get the words out.  


Reaching into his pocket, Harry grasped the end of his wand. With swift jerking movements, he lifted his arm and jabbed it against the dementor's face. In howled in response from the quick stun and his body crumpled to the ground as it back away.  


For a second, he in took in a breath, coughing out the bad air he trapped in his lungs. Harry readjusted his glasses before stumbling up and rushed to find Dudley.  


His heart grew fast. Dudley's body had stopped moving as another dark shadow had begun to encase and suck the soul from his face.  


" _Ex-pecto_... _expecto_... _Expecto Patronum_!"  


He shouted the first words of the charm. His vision began to blur once more, his breath slowing down. As he tried to keep his wand up, it rattled in his hands. It was as if the ice began to crawl over his skin, and keep his lids closed...  


" _Expecto Patronum_!"  


As he heard the voice chant in a fury of anger, Harry saw something white. A blinding white silhouette leaped through the air, forcing the dementors away. They screeched in agony, before being blown through the tunnel and out into the skies.  


He flickered towards the steady breaths. Dudley was still on the floor, his back against the damp concrete. As he noticed his cousin's chest lift slightly, Harry sighed. At least he wasn't going to be confirmed a murderer, after the antics of what happened months before. He may dislike Dudley Dursley but Harry was thankful there wasn't any lives taken due to himself.  


A pair of feet stood at his sight. Looking up, he found Thalia Reaux - wand in hand.  


She held a hand towards him, and Harry didn't hesitate to take it.  


While he adjusted his glasses, she had walked over Dudley's passed out body and took his shoulders in his arms.  


Thalia eyed him and gestured to his cousin, her eyes saying ' _I just saved your arse, can you please be useful and help._ '  


"Get up, he needs warmth. And so, do you." She said. "He needs chocolate, or anything high in glucose. Sugar levels drop after Dementors try to freeze your cells."  


With each one of them on either side of the large body, Harry and Thalia lugged Dudley back to Privet Drive.  


Meanwhile somewhere: an owl was flying towards the village of Little Whinging, with a letter showing the Ministry of Magic Seal.  


* * *

 

**Thalia Smith II  
  
**

Arriving to find her aunt already at Harry Potter's doorstep told her that she was screwed.  


So screwed in fact, that she didn't hide the wince that came naturally as she spotted Aunt Marcia's stern look at both her and Harry.  


"Who's that?"  


Thalia replied, "My aunt."  


Harry took the keys from Dudley's pockets and began to unlock the door, leaving Thalia struggling to hold her neighbour's son.  


Thalia rolled her eyes, "You could at least help me, aunt dearest."  


"I think you're managing just fine." Marcia drawled.  


She wanted to growl in frustration. This wasn't what she expected her evening to have become. Yesterday had been so peaceful with Molly, now it had treated her to tidy up everything Harry Potter's enemies would throw at him. Thalia did not like being handed things, and being handed a role as the savior to the chosen one was not her forte.  


Harry took Dudley from her arms as he quickly thanked her and her aunt. He looked first at Thalia, awkwardly thanking her before smiling kindly to the woman next to her.  


Once the door shut, Thalia looked to her right: only to find her aunt pinching the bridge of her nose.  


"Please tell me that isn't Harry Potter entering the Dursley's house." Marcia spoke.  
  


Thalia raised a brow. "You visit us every holiday." She added. "And I'm pretty sure Dad had talked about Petunia Dursley complaining about our garden."  


Marcia waved her hands, and gestured over to Thalia. "Nevermind. I'll let someone know what happened. Come on."  


"I haven't even told you what happened yet."  


"Your face already tells me it wasn't good." Marcia deadpanned. "Now, let's go home before Mr Walrus and Mrs Horse-face decide to attack me with a rifle."  


With a quick drying spell, Thalia nodded curtly back. They decided to walk back to her house, in which she knew very well that her parents had already left for their second nightly performance. She blew the strand of hair as they stood in front of the door, gazing to her side.  


Her aunt was a few inches taller than her, towering slightly over her natural height due to the heels. As she unfastened her jacket, Thalia asked her aunt when she had arrived. Marcia told her that she had already been back a couple of days ago, and vaguely mentioned about visiting old friends.  


Marcia unlocked the door with the keys and spoke, "I should have arrived yesterday but they wanted to keep me for another night. All the typical 'miss you' sort of things."  


"You keep telling yourself that, Dad would have a fit," Thalia simply said.  


A faint snort came from the living room. "And that is why I'm the best aunt you can get!"  


She hung her jacket on the coat hanger, and immediately popped over to the kitchen to put the kettle on. Once Thalia opened the lights, her eyes darted over to the window. Right in front of her was an owl, and it definitely not any of her friends' owls.  


Thalia pulled the windows open, letting the bird hop across onto the sill. Held on the bird's beak was a letter.  


Her blood ran cold.  


"...I was thinking we could go shopping tomorrow. Covent Gardens have these new boutiques up around this year. You'll adore the dresses..." She heard the voice trail off behind her.  


Thalia's stomach churned, as she felt as if something had punched her in the gut. Whereas her head has always been filled with thoughts and ideas, the voices in her mind dwindled into nothing.  


 

> _Dear Miss Smith,_
> 
> _We have received intelligence that you performed the Patronus Charm at twenty-four minutes past nine this evening in a Muggle-inhabited area and in the presence of a Muggle._
> 
> _The severity of this breach of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery has resulted in your expulsion from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ministry representatives will be calling at your place of residence shortly to destroy your wand._
> 
> _However, due to circumstances of the initial event, there will be a Ministry Testimony on the 9th August at 9.00am alongside the Hearing for Harry James Potter. You will be offered a trial alongside a witness for Mr Potter's trial._
> 
> _Hoping you are well,_
> 
> _Yours sincerely,_
> 
> _Mafalda Hopkirk  
>  _
> 
> _Improper Use of Magic Office Ministry of Magic  
>    
>  _

She quickly shut the letter in her hand, trying her best to crumple it in her fingers. Taking a deep breath, Thalia looked at her aunt, her mouth forced into a line.  


Her aunt had a mixture of concern and curiosity, a fading amusement in her eyes as Thalia continued to stare out past Marcia's gaze.  


Within a few moments, Thalia placed the letter down and left.  


She heard her aunt call out for her, though she never paused.  


A muggleborn witch, who was gifted the greatest thing in the universe. And Thalia Smith did one act of heroism, just to let it all dust away.  


Once she opened the door to her room, she eyed Hermes, who was hooting back after seeing her. She walked over to the window, opening it fully. The barn owl stretched his wings, nudging her shoulder as he nuzzled into her.  


Thalia raised her hand over and smoothed over his feather. She shut her eyes, taking deep breaths. If anything, Thalia was not a cry baby. She remembered the amount of times Lestrade would laugh at her at school, pushing her to the ground, tearing up her books and pages of endless sketches.  


She's been called a liar and loony, and she's hidden the tears behind her bedroom doors.  


Right now, she only flickered her eyes back out into the street. There was the sound of reassuring phrases. When she gazed to her right over the road, she spotted the Dursleys. Dudley had still been in a shock of horror despite telling Harry to get him chocolate. Thalia supposed that they were going to take their son to the GP or Emergency Ward.  


She bit her lip, and then looked down to where Hermes had been. With on last spell, she turned off the lights and shut down the blinds. She could still here Marcia's calls downstairs. After an hour looking at the ceiling, Thalia had tired herself and shut her eyes.  


* * *

 

_Written: 26/05/2019_

_Edited: 29/05/2019_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The start of Thalia's, Harry's and Draco's story. At first, I really love Rowling's portrayal of Draco and I believe I will still input that in. I would hope that the addition of his hobbies and interest would make him more human and not just the bully in the story.
> 
> That's pretty much as well with Dudley, in which Thalia has a story with him many years ago. It won't be touched just yet but you can probably guess with the little teaser mention of a certain name (Lestrade is guys haven't known) would bring back some past memories Thalia has and what it's like on the muggle side of the story.


End file.
